Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of an air conditioner system for an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to an control method of an air conditioner system for an electric vehicle that prevents a refrigerant from leaking due to deterioration in a seal caused by an increase in temperature of a compressor by preventing the refrigerant of which the temperature is increased from being supplied to the compressor by controlling operations of a water pump and a cooling fan, when the electric vehicle stops after suddenly accelerating in a state where an air conditioner is actuated or when the electric vehicle stops in a state where the air conditioner is turned off after the electric vehicle travels.
Description of Related Art
In general, an air conditioning device applied to a vehicle includes an air conditioner system which is an air conditioning device for heating and cooling an interior of the vehicle.
The air conditioner system, which can maintain a fresh indoor environment by keeping an indoor temperature of a vehicle to an appropriate temperature regardless of a change in outdoor temperature, is configured to heat or cool an interior of the vehicle by heat-exchange by an evaporator during a process in which a refrigerant discharged by driving a compressor is circulated to the compressor again by passing through a condenser, a receiver drier, an expansion valve, and the evaporator.
That is, in the air conditioner system, a high-temperature and high-pressure gaseous refrigerant compressed by the compressor is condensed through the condenser and thereafter, evaporated by the evaporator through the receiver drier and the expansion valve to lower the indoor temperature and humidity in a summer cooling mode.
Herein, when a water-cooled condenser is applied to the air conditioner system for cooling in order to condense the refrigerant, cooling water is condensed through heat-exchange with the refrigerant in the condenser.
Meanwhile, in recent years, an intercooler has been applied to improve an output of the vehicle and is divided into an air-cooled intercooler or a water-cooled intercooler according to a method of cooling suctioned air.
In the air conditioner system of a vehicle applied with a system that cools the water-cooled condenser by using a radiator that cools the water-cooled intercooler through simultaneous application of the water-cooled intercooler and the water-cooled condenser as described above, when the vehicle stops traveling and stops while the air conditioner is turned on in a state where a heat emission amount maximally increases, after travelling due to sudden acceleration on an ascending road such as a mountainous region or when the vehicle stops in a state where the air conditioner is turned off after travelling, heat accumulated in the intercooler flows into the radiator, but driving-induced wind does not flow into the radiator which causes an increase in the temperature of the cooling water, and as a result, the refrigerant cannot be cooled by the cooling water in the water-cooled condenser and the refrigerant is additionally heated to make the refrigerant having the increased temperature flow into the compressor.
Further, when the high-temperature refrigerant flows into the compressor, the internal temperature of the compressor is increased and sealing applied to an inner part thereof is aged by heat, and as a result, the refrigerant may leak from the compressor and durability also deteriorates.
In addition, deterioration in condensing efficiency of the condenser and the durability of the compressor decreases overall cooling performance of the air conditioner system and increases required power of the compressor, and as a result, fuel efficiency also deteriorates.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.